Primal Instincts
by NightPeltt
Summary: Fuji has been in love with Tezuka for as long as he can remember, and after an almost failed confession Tezuka finally admits his own feelings too. When Fuji's father comes back from America things only get worse. Bad summary sorry. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Haha, this is the first time I've ever written a story, so I'm kinda nervous ^/^**

**I'm hoping you all like it. It's a Prince of Tennis Fanfic about Fuji and Tezuka :D**

**It starts off pretty slow, but in the 2nd chapter and onwards it'll get better. Just hang onto that thought and maybe you'll like the story..? Well, anyway, I haven't had anyone check the story for mistakes, so there might be a few mistakes here and there... But yeah, haha enjoy it :3**

**Oh, yeah, please review to let me know how I could improve. Thank you minna!**

* * *

The sky was a dazzling blue, and the sun was out, warming up the earth for the start of a new day. These warm rays of summer gently filtered through the window, landing on a certain brown haired tensai's face.

With a small moan of annoyance, the boy's eyes fluttered open. He turned to the side, and looked at his clock. It was 6:53. '_I guess this is a good a time as any to get up._' He thought, pushing the blankets off his body.

He sat up and let out a yawn. After pushing himself off his bed he changed into his school uniform and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

When he got there, he saw his mother, Yoshiko, sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Ara, Syusuke what are you doing up? Breakfast isn't ready yet." She said, giving her son an apolagetic look.

"It's ok okaasan. I just woke up earlier than usual. Saa, how about I help you with breakfast?" Fuji offered. At that, Yoshiko smiled.

"That's so sweet Syu-Chan!" She cooed in a childish voice. Fuji chuckled, and walked over to start cooking.

"Ah, this is so yummy! Syusuke, help okaasan cook more often." Yumiko said with a big grin on her face. Fuji laughed, sending his older sister his signature gentle smile.

"Maa maa, you'll hurt okaasan's feelings." He said, and Yumiko pouted.

"Fine. Hmph, you're so mean... Oh, look at the time! Syusuke you'll be late!" Yumiko said, finally realising the time. Fuji turned to the clock, and saw that he indeed would be late if he didn't get a move on.

"Ittekimasu!" He said, grabbing his tennis bag and heading out the door, sending his mother and sister a wave.

"Itterashai!" They called back.

Fuji stood at the school gate. He nervously let his weight slide from one foot to the other. He had completely forgotten about his problem when he was at home. But now that he was at school, his problem never left his head...

Fuji Syusuke was madly in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Fuji knew it wasn't right. They were both guys, and Fuji had managed to keep his feeling locked up deep inside him for two years already, but for the past month he had been unable to think clearly at school because of the handsome buchou.

Even his tennis was being affected by Tezuka's presence. Watching the buchou covered in sweat, playing tennis with such passion... Fuji couldn't help it if he fantasized a bit!

'_What should I do. Everyone will notice soon, and I can't just quit the tennis club..._' Fuji shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order.

It was because of this that he didn't realise the catty red-head that was slowly sneaking up behind him.

"Fujiko, ohayo nya!" Kikumaru jumped at Fuji and gave him a large hug.

"Haha, ohayo Eiji." Fuji replied, thankful for the distraction. He put a smile back on his face, and pet Kikumaru on the head, which made the acrobatic player let out a purr.

"Oi! Eiji, you could've hurt Fuji! You shouldn't jump on people like that!" Seigaku tennis team's mother hen scolded, tapping Kikumaru on the nose.

"It's ok Oishi, he didn't hurt me." Fuji said, easing the fuku-buchou's worries.

"But if he ever does, you won't have to worry. _I'll _do the punishing..." He continued in a menacing voice. Kikumaru let out a startled yelp, and hid behind Oishi.

Fuji chuckled, and the three headed towards the school building.

* * *

_Ring Ring_ the school bell finally went, signalling the end of school. Fuji stoof up, putting his books in his bag and heading off towards tennis.

He slowed once he stepped outside the school building, once again remembering his predicament. "Oh boy..." He mumbled, letting his smile slide of his face, but after a few deep breaths he put his mask back on.

When he arrived in the changing room, Fuji was glad to see that Tezuka wasn't there. The stoic buchou was always the first ready for tennis, and Fuji was glad Tezuka was always early, or he would've lost his sanity weeks ago.

Fuji got dressed rather quickly, and grabbed his tennis racket before going to the courts.

Tezuka and most of the regular were already starting practice, Echizen and Momo being the exception. Those two were almost always late.

Fuji quickly joined in the practices, hoping no one would notice his slightly late arrival. Sadly, Tezuka's sharp eyes missed nothing, and the tennis tensai tensed as the bespectacled boy walked over.

"It's rare to see you come late Fuji." Was all that Tezuka said. Fuji let out a strained chuckle.

"Gomen buchou, the teacher wanted to talk to me. Were you worried?" Fuji teased, hoping Tezuka wouldn't question him further. A grunt signified Tezuka's acceptance of the excuse.

Fuji couldn't help but let out a small sigh before continuing practising, though it wasn't long before he was distracted by Tezuka again.

"Fuji, get serious already!" Momo said angrily, hitting the tennis ball back to the tensai. Fuji snapped out of his daze just in time to hit the ball back, but it went out.

Fuji was about to apolagise, but Momo beat him.

"Urgh, forget it. I'll play against Taka-San." Seigaku's #1 rascal said before jogging off towards the other power player.

With a stressed sigh, Fuji headed to the bench where his water bottle sat. He let his racket rest beside him as he drank the water. '_Why can't I even play one game properly?_' The tensai asked himself, letting his head hang low.

Fuji sat like that for several minutes before a shadow fell onto him. Startled, Fuji looked up, only to see the cause of all his problems, Tezuka.

"Fuji, come with me." The buchou said, grabbing Fuji by the wrist and pulling him out of the tennis court and a little bit away to the drinking fountains.

When they got there, Tezuka let go of Fuji's wrist, frowning when he saw that the small boys face was pink, and he was staring at the ground.

"Fuji, what is wrong with you? You haven't been playing properly at all for the past few weeks." Tezuka said, frowning even more.

"If we want to win the nationals, you can't act like this. If there's a problem, then tell me! I'll do something to sort it out. I can't have you, one of our most essential players, screwing up at a time like this!" The stoic man said a bit louder than he needed.

He froze when he saw that Fuji was shaking a bit, hiding his face with his hair.

"Tezuka, I... I can't..." Fuji said, his voice shaky and quiet. Tezuka sighed, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He softened his tone when he spoke again.

"Fuji, I'm worried because I'm your friend as well as your buchou. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't tell me." He said, not wanting to see one of the only people he could truly trust so distressed.

"I love you..." The reply was so quiet, and Tezuka wasn't sure he heard it right.

"Eh..?" The buchou asked, moving a bit closer.

"I love you..." This time Fuji spoke louder, and Tezuka was shocked by the words.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered, staring at the tensai with wide eyes.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" Fuji suddenly shouted, startling the already shocked buchou even more. The two tennis players stood quietly for what seemed like an eternity before Tezuka finally spoke again.

"F-Fuji, I'm sorry I..." But Fuji ran off before Tezuka could say anything else...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it everyone! I know it's a bit boring, but please stick with me till I get a bit more written. I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as I possible can (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Not much happens here, but in the third chapter, there will _definately _be some more yummy stuff :P**

**I already have 1 review which I'm so happy about :D Thank you Niji95!**

**Also, I'm wondering if there should be other pairs. Because I really love the golden pair, silver pair, dirty pair, and well basically all the pairs XD**

**If you want me to put a pair in this story just ask and I'll probably do it (:**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

'_But how could I not realise that Fuji loved me?_' The stoic buchou thought, taking off after the tensai.

He checked the tennis courts, the changing room and after a lot of running around, finally found Fuji crouching behind the school building. The small boy had his knees brought up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them. He didn't look up when Tezuka approached him.

"Fuji..." Tezuka said softly, and saw Fuji stiffen at his words. Tezuka sighed and got on his knees in front of the tensai.

He put his hands on the boy's shoulders, making him lift his head in surprise. Fuji's cerulean eyes were wide open, and Tezuka could see that he was desperately trying not to cry.

The buchou sighed, saddened by the look on his friend's face.

"Fuji, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't realise your feelings earlier." Tezuka said, grabbing the tensai's hands.

"What I was trying to tell you earlier is that... Hnn..." Tezuka paused, trying out the words in his head before speaking them.

"Well, I uh, I guess I like you too..." He finished, letting his stoic facade fade. Fuji looked shocked, and he stared at Tezuka for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Y-You mean... You liked me too..?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Tezuka grunted, and Fuji began chuckling. The buchou stared at the tensai, wondering what was going on in his head.

"What's funny?" He asked, and Fuji shook his head.

"It's just, I thought I knew you so well, and that if I kept my feeling locked away I could still be your friend at least... But this whole time you liked me back..." The tensai started chuckling again, but his small laugh was cut off when Tezuka pressed his lips onto Fuji's.

The kiss was soft and slow, and Fuji pressed back. Tezuka's hand ghosted over the tensai's cheeck, and after a few minutes, they pulled apart, panting.

Fuji blushed, and turned to the ground as Tezuka stood up and held his hand out.

"We should get back to the others, or they'll be worried." Tezuka once again became the stoic buchou that he usually was. Fuji smiled, and let Tezuka help him up before heading back to tennis training.

* * *

"You look happy." Yumiko noted as Fuji ate dinner with his family.

"That's because I am." The smiling boy replied, chuckling lightly.

"Then why is that? Did you get a girlfriend?" Yumiko and Yoshiko both asked almost at the same time. Fuji laughed again, and tilted his head to the side.

"Saa, that's for me to know and for you to find out." He said, his smile getting bigger when Yumiko started complaining.

"Come on Syusuke, tell meeee!" Fuji's sister whined. Fuji shook his head and stood up.

"I have to do my homework now. To bad I can't tell you." The tensai teased, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink before heading upstairs to his room, still hearing his older sisters whining.

Fuji closed the door to his bedroom, and lay back on his bed. '_Who would've thought..._' He mused, turning to stare at his cactus.

He lay like that for quite a while before he actually began doing his homework. It was simple, and he was soon done.

He turned to his clock, and saw that it was only 8:27pm. With a shrug the tensai turned on his laptop and began to browse the internet, thoughts of Tezuka never leaving his head...

* * *

**They kissed! I know not a lot happened, but I feel like I'm already taking it too fast, so I'm trying to slow it down... so for now there's probably only some kissing, but there will be more... interesting stuff later on muhuhuhu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter :D**

**I'm having a hard time making them long, so most chapters probably won't even be 1000 words sorry :P**

**But that probably means there'll be more chapters..?**

**Anyways, Golden Pair is official now in this fanfic. I might do Royal Pair, but I also really like Adorable Pair, so there's a 50-50 chance that I'll do either.**

**I feel like I'm taking the story too fast... or maybe it's too slow, but argh I don't know .**

* * *

"Syusuke... What is this?" Tezuka asked the smiling tensai who was standing in front of him, holding out a small plastic box.

Fuji chuckled before answering the buchou's question.

"I made you a bento 'Mitsu. Grilled eel with a special sauce." He said, placing the box in Tezuka's hands. The stoic man stared at Fuji.

'_How did he find out my favourite food?_' He wondered. Only his mother, Ayana knew his favourite food, but on second thought, not much was beyond the mysterious tensai.

"Saa, let's go up to the others. They must be tired waiting for us." Fuji said, already heading towards the roof where Seigaku's tennis team ate their lunch together.

Tezuka let out a rarely seen smile before following after Fuji up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Ah, buchou and Fuji are here!" Momo waved the two over to where he sat with all the regulars except for Kikumaru and Oishi.

"Where's Eiji and Oishi?" Fuji inquired, wondering where his hyper active friend and the mother hen of Seigaku was.

With a flash of his glasses, Inue strolled over. "There's a 64.8% chance that they're 'doing it' somewhere in school." He said, nodding his head and pulling out his notebook to write more in it.

Fuji chuckled before sitting down beside Kawamura and eating his lunch. Tezuka sat beside the tensai and began eating the food that he had been given. His eyes widened for just a moment in shock, but he quickly closed his eyes and got back to normal.

'_It's just how I like it..._' He thought, impressed though he would never say it...

* * *

"Huuuuh, what did you say _Mamushi_?" Momo hissed, grabbing Kaidoh by the collar of his shirt.

"_Fshuuu,_ I said you're a stupid dog _Momjiri_!" Kaidoh replied in a just as vicious voice, shoving Momo off of him.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" But before Momo could hit Kaidoh, an all to familiar presence fell behind him.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, 20 laps. Now." Tezuka said in his authorative voice, leaving no room for argument.

"Hai buchou!" The two trouble makers said before rushing off. Tezuka shook his head and turned back to the others who were actually training.

"... nner Fuji 6 games to 3." Tezuka turned to where Fuji was shaking hands with Inui.

"Ii data." The tall boy said, already pulling out his notebook. Fuji chuckled, happy that he was playing tennis like normal again.

Tezuka sighed, hoping everyone was ready for the trip to Hyotei tomorrow. They would be doing practise matches with them and...

Before Tezuka could finish his thoughts he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Saa, 'Mitsu you look so cute with such a serious face." The stoic buchou turned to glare at the tensai who was smiling at him.

With a grunt he turned back to the training players. It was about time everyone got home, so Tezuka ended training there for the day.

As everyone left the changing room, Tezuka waited for Fuji so they could leave together. When the tensai finished putting on his shoes they began walking to the school gates.

"Syusuke... I'll walk you home." Tezuka suddenly said, and Fuji opened his eyes in shock.

"Masaka! I couldn't ask you to do that." Fuji replied, shaking his head. Tezuka sighed, and let a smile slide onto his face.

"You didn't ask, it was my choice. At least let me walk you a bit of the way." The buchou asked, and Fuji chuckled.

"Ok then." He said as they arrived at the school gate. The two began heading to Fuji's home in a comfortable silence. They didn't need words to feel that the other was happy.

Somehow, Tezuka's hand made its way into Fuji's, and they walked for a while just like that, but soon Fuji stopped walking.

"It's ok now 'Mitsu. I'll walk the rest of the way by myself." He said, smiling brightly at the taller boy.

Tezuka sighed, but nodded. He couldn't be home too late or his father would get angry.

Before Fuji left though, Tezuka grabbed his wrist and turned his around. "M-Mitsu..?" Fuji stuttered, but was cut off when Tezuka began kissing him.

It wasn't like the first time they kissed, this time it was rough and needy. Tezuka's tongue searched around Fuji's mouth savouring the sweet yet spicy taste.

They didn't stop for a long time, and when Tezuka finally pulled them apart, they were both breathing heavily.

When they were breathing normally again, Fuji gave Tezuka a big grin. "I didn't know you were such a great kisser." He said in a teasing voice before walking off towards his house.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! There's still not much yummy stuff going on, but I'm really trying! I'm just not too good at this story writing business yet.**

**Thanks for reading this far though :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I put this up a few hours late, but it was raining today so I had to go out and jump around :D**

**In this chapter, something finally happens!**

* * *

Fuji walked the rest of the way home with a genuine smile. Spending time with Tezuka had made the tensai happier than he had been in ages.

He sped up when he saw his house coming up. It was a pretty house. It wasn't big, but it was cosy and nice. Fuji couldn't imagine living in a different house.

His smile faltered for a moment when he saw a car in the drive way. It was a small grey Ford Taurus, and it looked unused.

'_Did okaasan invite a guest over?_' Fuji wondered as he reached the front door. He pulled the keys out of his bag and opened the door.

"Tadaima!" He called out, but he didn't get the reply he usually did. The house was silent, and trying not to panic, Fuji took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. It was empty, and Fuji was about to call out again when he heard talking coming from the living room.

The tensai let out a breath of relief and put his bags in his room before going to the living room. His mum was sitting on the couch with a look of... confusion? Fear? Fuji couldn't tell.

There was a tall man standing in front of Yoshiko. He had honey brown hair, but his head was turned to Fuji so he couldn't tell who it was.

When the man realised that the tensai had entered the room, he turned, and Fuji swore he knew the man. It took him a moment to realise who it was. His ocean blue eyes snapped open and he let out a chuckle.

"Otousan!" Fuji said walking a bit closer. The tensai's father frowned and turned back to Yoshiko.

"You better have it by next week. I'll be staying here to make sure you don't try anything funny." The man growled.

"But Yohei..!" Yoshiko couldn't finish her sentence as the large man walked out of the room.

Fuji turned to his mum, confused. "Okaasan, what's going on..?" he asked, confused. The tensai hadn't seen his dad since he was 6, and when he finally came back he didn't even say hi to him?

"I'm sorry Syusuke..." Yoshiko began to sob, and Fuji rushed up to his mum and hugged her. She sobbed onto his shoulder, and after a few minutes she calmed down.

"Syusuke, don't go near your dad ok?" She said, standing up and heading off to her room.

Fuji stood dumb struck for a few minutes before shaking his head and going to his own room. He had quite a lot of homework to do...

~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuji closed the large textbook and yawned, stretching his arms. He had finally finished his homework, and it was getting late.

'_It's already 9:20..._' he thought, wondering why his mum hadn't called him down for dinner. It probably had something to do with the fact that Yohei had come back...

Fuji put a smile on his face and went downstairs to make his own food. When he reached the kitchen, he froze. His dad was there drinking beer. '_Syusuke, don't go near your dad ok?_' Fuji remember his mum's words.

He turned to go back to his room, but a large hand grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Yohei's deep voice grumbled out. He didn't sound drunk, but seemed well on the way to being so.

Fuji chuckled nervously. "S-Saa, I was just going to my room." He said, trying to pull away from his dad, but failing.

"Which one are you? Yuuta?" Yohei asked, and Fuji shook his head.

"Syusuke." He corrected, his eyes snapping wide when his dad shoved him away. He hissed in pain when his back connected with the edge of the table. He managed to stay standing though.

"You look like a scrawny 10 year old!" Yohei growled, and Fuji narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something back, but quickly shut his mouth.

His mother had warned him about him, and he had already started being violent. '_What's wrong with him?_' Fuji thought, slowly backing out of the kitchen. He quickly ran to his room and closed the door.

"I guess I'll go hungry tonight." He mumbled, taking off his clothes to change into pyjamas. He put the compy trousers on, but before he slid his shirt on, he twisted to try and look at his back.

He sighed when he saw a large bruise where his back had hit the table. He finished changing and packed his bag for the next day before getting in bed.

He turned off the light and closed his eyes...

* * *

Fuji's eyes snapped open when he felt pressure on his wrists. It was too dark to see his attacker so he started wriggling to get away from the person.

"Get... _off_!" Fuji kicked the person on top of him, and they let go.

"Stupid kid..." Fuji's eyes widened when he realised his dad's voice. Yohei grabbed onto Fuji again, pinning his legs down this time.

"Wh-What are you doing!" Fuji asked, struggling hard against his father.

"You look like a kid. I'm going to make you a man." Fuji's heart began racing when Yohei started taking off the tensai's shirt.

"Stop!" Fuji said, trying to get away, but there was no where to run. Yohei began to pry off Fuji's trousers, then put his hand into his boxers.

"S-Stop it..." Fuji begged desperately when he felt Yohei's hand run up and down his length.

"No. This is just the start..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out what's gonna happen :O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaah, sorry for not putting anything up yesterday. My friend asked me to go out with her, and it was 10pm by the time I got home so I couldn't write anything..**

**Also this chapter was going to be longer with a rape scene and everything, but I was to embarrased to write it, and my sister was _supposed _to, but didn't :P**

**But now I've got another chapter up FINALLY!**

* * *

Fuji's eyes slowly opened, and he lay in his bed staring at the soft, creamy coloured ceiling of his room. He yawned and sat up, eyes widening in alarm when pain shot up his backside. Then he finally remembered what had happened the night before.

The tensai clamped his hands over his mouth when he felt his food start climbing up his throat. He rushed into the bathroom that was connected to his room, ignoring the pain so he could reach the bathroom.

Fuji quickly pulled up the toilet lid and threw up his food into the water inside. He continued to gag even after his stomach was completely empty. With a groan, he slid back against the wall and flopped onto the floor, letting his head rest on the cool tiles.

'_Why would he do that?_' Fuji wondered, shuddering at the memory of what his father had done to him. He felt extremely dirty, so he dragged himself to the shower that stood in the corner of the bathroom.

The no longer smiling tensai slowly stood up, wincing when the pain struck again. "A bath would've been nicer..." He mumbled.

He turned on the water as hot as it got, and let it slide over his body, washing himself till his skin was red. Even then he felt dirty. Even with the hot water he was still shivering.

After his shower Fuji dried off, still hurting from what had happened the night before.

He shuffled back to his room, looking around carefully to make sure his father wasn't there. Once he was certain he sat on his bed and grabbed his phone, flipping it open. It was 6:36.

'_That early?_' he thought turning to his school uniform that was crumpled on the floor. If it meant he could get away from Yohei, then school it was. Just thinking of his deranged father made Fuji shiver violently.

The tensai quickly but carefully put his clothes on and slipped outside of the house, slipping his smile back on. It wasn't as natural as it usually was, and every few minutes Fuji would open his cerulean eyes just to be cautious.

* * *

Fuji reached his destination. The school gate. Of course, now it was 7:40 as he had stopped to eat some breakfast, and had walked very slowly so as not to cause himself any pain.

He walked onto the school grounds and walked into the large building. Some teachers gave him weird looks for being this early, but there were a lot of other early comers too so Fuji ignored the teachers.

He walked to his class, peeking inside to see who was there. The teacher, and 3 other students were there. With a sigh, Fuji walked to his desk and slumped down in his seat.

He felt so tired and disgusting. The shower had done nothing to help at all, and Fuji just wanted to scratch his arms, legs, and neck to get rid of the feeling. He knew it wouldn't do anything good so he just slouched down further.

'_What about tennis?_' he thought. The tensai couldn't even walk fast, let alone run. He hoped that Tezuka would accept a random excuse just for that day.

He looked up as the bell rang. Class was already starting? Fuji blinked a few times and shook his head, getting ready to start learning.

But the tensai couldn't concentrate in the lessons at all. He was so greatful when lunch finally came. He quickly packed up his things and headed up to the roof where his friends were hopefully waiting.

He really couldn't wait to see Tezuka. Even being near the stoic buchou was comforting.

When Fuji got to the top of the stairs leading to the roof, he realised he didn't have any food. He had just left his house without even thinking of making any.

"I'm an idiot..." Fuji said quietly to himself before opening the door.

There was a red blur, and something wrapped around Fuji. Kikumaru had instantly run up to hug the tensai when he had seen him.

"Nya! Fujiko come eat with us!" The hyper active acrobat literally screamed in the tensai's ears.

Fuji's eyes widened as Kikumaru squeezed him.

_Yohei tightened his grip on Fuji's arms as he thrusted into the young boy. Pleasure filled him as his length came in and out of his son's tight hole. Fuji cried, tears streaming down his face as he begged his father to stop. The larger man began thrusting faster and harder, causing the tensai so much pain, he nearly blacked out at one point._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!_" Fuji screeched, throwing Kikumaru off of him. The red head fell onto the ground, wide eyed as Fuji began shaking.

"F-Fujiko what's wrong?" He asked, reaching towards his friend.

Fuji ran out of the door and down the stairs away from the regulars. Kikumaru was about to go after his friend, but before he could even stand back up Tezuka had gone after the tensai.

* * *

"Syusuke!" Tezuka called out hoping the smaller boy would come to him, but instead he lost Fuji completely.

'_Dammit!_' The stoic buchou thought, looking from left to right. He couldn't see the tensai anymore and he was extremely worried. Tezuka had been friends with Fuji since he was a freshman, and Fuji had never faltered. He was always strong and graceful, coming over all the obstacles in his path.

Seeing him like that... shaking, scared... Something had to have happened for him to be like that. Tezuka stopped searching, panting. Where could Fuji be?

Then he remembered when the tensai had run away from him before, when he had confessed to Tezuka. '_He must be behind the school building._'

The usually calm buchou ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his destination, and when he got there, sure enough, Fuji was crouched in a small ball, shaking and shuddering violently. He looked so fragile and sad like that.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka breathed, taking a step towards his boyfriend. Fuji crouched backwards towards the wall more, were it even possible. The buchou sighed, and stepped back again.

He was about to start waiting when he realised Fuji was speaking.

"G-Go away..." The tensai whispered. Tezuka opened his mouth to argue, but Fuji continued. "I don't wan't you to see me like this."

Tezuka frowned, wanting to stay and comfort him, but he left as he was asked to.

"Tezuka-buchou! Is Fujiko ok nya?" Kikumaru bounced up and down, nearly crying. He was so worried for his friend, and even Oishi couldn't calm him down.

"He's fine." Tezuka replied in his usual tone. Kikumaru opened his mouth to talk again, and the bespectacled boy knew that the acrobat would ask where Fuji was, and sent him a glare which shut him up.

Tezuka sat down where he had been sitting before and began eating his food, although he didn't have much of an appetite...

* * *

**Was that ok everyone? I'm so so sorry that I couldn't get a chapter up yesterday. And I would've loved to give you all a rape scene (that sounds wrong /./) but everything went a bit wonky so in the end this is all I could do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**School is starting very soon so I might not be able to update every day / other day anymore. I'll still try though ^w^**

**Anyways, this is another short chapter because everyone's gonna find out about Atobe and Echizen in the next chapter :D**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The tennis regulars ate their lunch in an awkward silence, even Kikumaru didn't jump around screaming in everyone's ears. Everyone was worried about Fuji, but they could see that Tezuka wasn't going to talk so they kept quiet. They just ate their food and then sat quietly for a while till lunch was over.

When the bell finally rang, Kikumaru left the roof quickly, dragging Oishi behind him. The acrobat couldn't stand the silence for a moment longer. The others then slowly headed back to their classes.

Fuji stayed where he was behind the school building. He was still scared from what had happened.

'_They're your friends, they can't hurt you!_' he told himself, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. His father - no, he couldn't even call that man his dad - had abosultely ruined his trust in everyone.

Fuji's hands slid through his honey brown hair as he tried to calm himself down. The Hyotei practice matches were after school that day, but because of... what had happened he couldn't even go because of the pain. The tensai grit his teeth together, both angry and sad.

He had to tell someone about what had happened. If he could get Yohei in jail, then it would all be better... But if he told someone, what if Yohei did something worse that raping Fuji.

Fuji suppresed a shudder and sighed.

'_What if I told Tezuka?_' he thought. Surely he could tell his buchou anything. But he had been raped by his father. What if Tezuka became disgusted with him and broke up with him! What if Tezuka hated him!

Fuji nearly leaped in the air when he heard the bell ring, signalling the end of school. He had been too deep in thought to keep track of the time. He stood up and headed to the tennis courts to tell Tezuka that he wouldn't be able to go to Hyotei with the others.

When he finally reached the courts, Kikumaru rushed up to him. "Nya! Fujiko, I'm SO SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry for what I did! Please forgive me!" The catty red head begged, and Fuji chuckled, slipping a smile onto his face.

"Saa, it's ok Eiji. I just got... scared is all." He reassured, sighing in relief when his acrobatic friend jumped off happily. The tensai looked around for his boyfriend, and saw him ordering Momo and Kaidoh to stop fighting.

"'Mitsu." Fuji called out quietly, waving his hand when the buchou looked up. The bespectacled boy walked over and grunted, his way of asking 'what?'.

"Ne, I can't come to Hyotei today with you guys... There's some stuff I need to do." He said, his smile faltering when he saw Tezuka frown. The brunette nodded and turned around eventually.

"Syusuke, you can tell me anything remember that ok?" The buchou said, going over to Inui who picking up his tennis bag.

Fuji stood there for nearly 10 minutes, even after everyone left till a fly buzzed past him, reminding him of his predicament. He had to go home to that... monster. He could only pray that either Yohei wouldn't notice him, or that Yohei would leave him alone.

The tensai let out a sigh for the nth time and began his walk home.

* * *

Tezuka walked towards a certain grey haired, arrogant, tennis tensai, rich boy. Atobe was giving out orders to the other tennis players like he was a king. He turned around when he heard Tezuka and the others walk up, and a large smirk graced his lips.

"Tezuka. You finally came. Ore-sama was wondering why you were taking so long!" Atobe said, his voice smothered with arrogance. Tezuka wondered how the Hyotei tennis team stood it.

"Oi Atobe, when can we play against these losers?" The voice belonged to Gakuto who was currently flipping around, trying to show Kikumaru who's boss. Kikumaru just laughed though which seemed to anger the smaller boy.

"In good time Gakuto. First Ore-sama wants to know why that tensai, Fuji, isn't here." Atobe said, walking closer to the Seigaku tennis team. Tezuka sighed.

"He had things to do." He made his reply short, secretly enjoying the irritated look on the arrogant boys face. The two buchous stared at eachother for a while before Atoba turned and stalked off onto the courts.

"Let's start the matches." He said, but it sounded a lot like a growl.

* * *

**I know it was short and crappy, but I wasn't in a writing mood, but I really wanted to give you all a chapter at the same time which equals this :P**

**Well, at least we got to see Atobe, and I'm sure everyone loves that sexy, arrogant bastard (including me :D)**

**Please review so I can get better! Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long to get up!**

**School has finally started again, and already I want to die TT^TT**

**Finally the Royal Pair is revealed! Also, there's a bit (well, a lot) of Kirihara in this chapter. I love the evil baby of Rikkai Dai XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fuji stood at the front door, his hand poised to knowck the large wooden door, but he was hesitating, not sure whether or not to go inside. He had been standing there for at least 5 minutes, and he still didn't have enough courage to go inside, lest his father be waiting for him.

'_Maybe okaasan or Yumiko will open the door._' He thought to calm himself, but he was still shaking a considerable amount. Finally, he decided to just do it.

Fuji brang his hand back, and was about to knock the door, but a voice interrupted him.

"Heeey, you're that Seigaku tensai ne?" Fuji nearly leaped a foot into the air. He let out an annoyed tsk before turning around. He was surprised to see a seaweed haired Kirihara Akaya standing at the garden gate.

"Yes, do you need anything?" Fuji asked, naturally letting his smile back on his face. Kirihara shrugged, then grinned.

"You've been standing there for ages. Are you like... a statue or something?" The baby of Rikkai asked with a cheeky grin. Fuji chuckled, but was inwardly seething. Now he would never be able to get the courage back up.

But then he realised he could use the situation to his advantage.

"Ne, Kirihara-Kun, are you busy?" Fuji asked, and Kirihara's grin faded, replaced with a confused look.

"Uuh, no... Why..?" The younger boy asked, frowning now. Fuji kept his friendly smile in place as he replied.

"Well, I was going to go eat some burgers, but it would be awfully lonely without a friend. Of course, I will pay if you come..." The tensai knew that he had won when Kirihara's face lit up. He jumped up and down before remembering where he was, and quickly blushed and looked down.

"You never saw anything..." Kirihara whispered and started following Fuji who was heading to the burger shop. The honey brown haired boy couldn't help but laugh at the young boy. He was just as childish as a 5 year old despite being much older.

The two soon reached the burger shop, which was helpfully called 'The Burger Shop'.

Fuji walked inside and sat at a table for two. Kirihara sat across from him, and they both grabbed a menu. The tensai already knew what he was going to get, but looking through the menu was a habit.

After maybe a minute or two, a waiter walked over.

"Are you ready to order?" The man asked, and Kirihara nodded.

"I want two of these burgers," He said, pointing on the menu "and some fries." The waiter nodded and turned to Fuji.

"Just a cheese burger and salad." He told the man smiling. With a nod and a few scribbled on his notepad, the waiter walked off. Fuji turned back to Kirihara who was happily looking around the burger shop.

"So Kirihara-Kun, do you live near me..?" Fuji inquired, instantly gaining the boy's attention. He stared at the tensai for a moment before remembering to reply.

"Oh, yeah, I live a few roads down." He replied hastily, and was met with a light chuckle from Fuji.

"Then why didn't you go to Seigaku? Why do you go to Rikkai Dai?" Fuji wondered out loud.

"Aah, well I wanted to beat Yanagi-Senpai, Sanada-fukubuchou, and Yukimura-buchou... But right now they're all stronger than me. I _will _beat them though!" Kirihara's eyes burned with passion, and Fuji's smile grew.

"I'm sure you will. Saa, here comes our food." Fuji replied as the waiter came back with the two's food.

Kirihara and Fuji were quiet as they ate, too busy chewing to say more than a few words. But very quickly the younger of the two was finished, and was complaining about wanting more.

"Here, you can have my cheeseburger." Fuji offered, pushing his untouched burger over. Kirihara gave Fuji a nervous glance.

"Are you... sure..?" He asked, slowly taking the burger.

"Haha, don't worry. It's not poisoned or anything. I'm just not hungry today..." Fuji replied, and Kirihara seemed to accept the excuse, taking a large bite out of the cheeseburger...

* * *

"Winner Oishi-Kikumaru pair 6 games to 4." The referee called out. Kikumaru let out a happy whoop before collapsing onto Oishi, who smiled at the acrobat.

"Damn those two are good!" Gakuto grumbled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Oshitari said something along the lines of "You just suck" which earned him a whack on the head from his doubles partner.

The four tennis players made their way off the courts, and went to their water bottles immediatly. The match had been intense, and the Golden Pair had nearly lost hope at one point.

When the two teams regrouped, they noticed that Atobe and Echizen were missing.

"Where did those two go?" Kawamura wondered, and Momo grinned.

"Probably having a match secretely. Because they loooove eachother!" This earned the power player some glares from both Seigaku and Hyotei team members.

"Jeez, I was just joking." Momo pouted, but everyone ignored him, deciding to look for the two. First, they checked around the courts. When they found that the two weren't there, they checked behind the school building, then finally inside the building.

"Where the hell are they!" Shishido growled, pissed off now. Chotarou instantly calmed his senpai down, but they still needed to find buchou and super rookie.

"We didn't check the changing room." Hiyoshi spoke up. He had been silent the whole search, and everyone was surprised to hear him speak.

"He's right." Jirou said, yawning sleepily. The Hyotei and Seigaku regulars headed to the said changing rooms, and paused outside.

From the inside was a shuffling noise, like there was a struggle going on. "Wh-What's going on nya..?" Kikumaru whispered, quiet for once.

"Something's happening inside!" Momo whispered harshly, rushing to the door and throwing it open. He froze when he saw the scene inside.

Everyone gathered around Momo, and paused too. Atobe was having a hot make out session with Echizen, and both their shirts had been discarded.

"Uhh... a-are we disturbing..?" Chotarou broke the silence. The two shirtless boys quickly seperated. Echizen's face was red as a tomatoe, and he quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

Atobe, of course, still had an arrogant look on his face, and simply strolled over to his shirt. Once the two were decent, they walked out of the changing rooms.

"Well uh, this is awkward..." Momo said, chuckling nervously.

* * *

**Done! Phew, I did this _just _now -.-**

**Like all my chapters, it's raw and not checked for mistakes, so I apolagise if there's a few grammer or spelling mistakes.**

**I try my best! ^w^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone reading, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded anything for the past few days. I told myself I'd update a lot, because I hate the feeling of waiting for another chapter to come out, but it seems it's harder than it looks to write a fanfic...**

**Hehe, more Fuji torture in this chapter. Next chapter, whether I like it or not, I'm putting up a damn rape scene. If my sister doesn't write it I'll do it myslef... D:**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

All the regulars stared at Atobe and Echizen. They had just caught the two making out in the changing room, and even Kikumaru had been shocked to speechlessness.

"So how long have you two been going out? Why didn't you tell us?" Momo asked, irritated that his best friend hadn't told him that he was with Atobe.

"You can't do that. You just can't do that!" Momo continued, nodding and crossing his arms. Kikumaru had gotten over the initial shock, and Oishi had to hold him back to stop him from doing something stupid.  
Echizen scratchd the back of his head and said, "Well, we started going out... last month... And I thought you guys would think I'm weird for liking a guy..."

Everyone was pretty surprised to see the usually arrogant, tough super rookie troubled, but they couldn't blame him.

"Echizen, we wouldn't judge you for something like that. We're still your friends." Oishi comforted with a kind smile. There were murmurs of agreements from the other Seigaku regulars, and Echizen seemed a bit happier now.

"Nah, Atobe, I didn't know you swang that way." It was Oshitari Yuushi who had spoken, and Atobe just shrugged.

"You do too, so you can't chat." He said, which made Oshitari laugh.

"True enough." The other Hyotei members didn't say anything else. After a few minutes of a really awkward silence, Atobe spoke up again.

"This is the end of our practice training. Tezuka, you and your team can go now." He said, waving his hands as if shooing Seigaku off.

Tezuka sighed, irritated to no end by Atobe's attitude though he would never show it.  
He nodded though, and turned to leave with the others. That's when he remembered Fuji's absence. The stoic buchou wondered what the tensai would think of Echizen and Atobe's relationship...

"It's too bad Fuji isn't here ne buchou? I wonder if he would've looked shocked. We only ever see him smiling!" Momo said, and Kaidoh hissed. Momo turned to the bandana wearing boy with an angry face.

"YOU WANNA GO AT IT MAMUSHI!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME!"

"YARO!"

Oishi ran over to the two and tried to pull them apart with the help of Kawamura...

* * *

"Thanks Kirihara-Kun, I had a good time..." Fuji said as he and the seaweed haired boy walked out of the burger shop.

"Hn! You didn't eat anything though." Kirihara replied, confused by Fuji.

The tensai chuckled and said, "It was still good. Saa, I'll see you around. Bye!" and he began walking away, leaving Kirihara to go home as well.

It wasn't long before Fuji got home... in the same dillema again. He just hoped it would be Yumiko or his mother that opened the door.

He lightly rapped the door with his hand, and after a few seconds it opened, revealing Yumiko's face.

"Ah, Syusuke! Where have you been!" Fuji's sister asked.

"I was out with a friend is all." Fuji said, taking his shoes off. "Nee-san, i-is Yohei home..?" Fuji's voice trembled just a bit as he questioned his sister.

Yumiko shook her head, and Fuji let out a relieved sigh which Yumiko didn't miss out on.

"Syusuke, is he hitting you too? I thought he was just hurting me..." Fuji was shocked that his father was hurting Yumiko too. At least the bastard wasn't doing to her what he did to Fuji himself.

"We have to tell the police or something..." Fuji said quietly, but Yumiko shook her head.

"I was going to do that, but then that asshole said he'd kill okaasan if we did..."

Fuji slid down the wall to the floor. How did things end up like this? Fuji, Yumiko and Yoshiko had just been a happy family only days before. Tezuka and Fuji had started going out, but then Yohei came and everything had turned upside down.

Fuji's breath caught in his throat when he thought about Tezuka. He really wanted his buchou beside him at a time like this, but he couldn't even tell the one he loved what was going on.

Fuji could feel tears pricking at the edges of his eyes and quickly stood up and rushed upstairs. He could hear Yumiko calling after him, but he ignored her. He fell onto his bed and let himself cry.

Thank god no one else had seen him like this. Fuji hated to make people worried, especially if he made them warried about him.

It was better if everyone stayed happy...

* * *

When Fuji heard the front door opening, he came out of his room and looked downstairs. He saw Yohei stumble in, drunk as hell.

"Who the hell are _you_!" Yohei shouted at Yumiko who was still where she had been when Fuji had gone upstairs.

Yumiko cowered under the large man, who was still shouting. When Yumiko didn't reply to Yohei's questions, he grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

Fuji's eyes widened and he ran downstairs and ran straight into his father. The man dropped Yumiko immediatly, and turned to face the small boy beside him.

"HUUUH!" Yohei kicked Fuji to the ground, but the boy managed to stand up and miss a second kick.

"Nee-san, quickly get to your room and lock the door!" Fuji said, also planning on running to his own room once Yumiko's safety was certain.

Yumiko stared at Fuji with teary eyes for a moment, but nodded, and ran to her room. When Fuji heard her lock click (just barely thanks to Yohei's shouting) he turned to run upstairs to his own room.

He leaped up the stairs, but stumbled before he could reach his room. '_Dammit! I still can't run well because of..._' Fuji couldn't finish his thought. He shuddered, and tried to stand back up, but instead a large pair of hands grabbed a fistfull of Fuji's hair and ripped him to his feet.

"You bastard! Who the fuck do you think I am!" Yohei shouted, his spit flying out of his mouth.

Fuji began to shudder and tried to get out of the man's grip, but Yohei didn't let go, but dragged the two of them into Fuji's room.

Fuji heard the lock click and his eyes widened. Yohei wouldn't... again...

"Nails that stick up get hammered down." Yohei snarled, pushing Fuji onto the bed. The young tensai began shivering and he could feel tears at his eyes again.

This couldn't happen again! "S-Stop it... please... d-dont!" Fuji stammerd, curling into a small ball and trying to get away from Yohei.

"Shut it brat, it's your own fault." Yohei growled, pulling Fuji's trousers down...

* * *

**Sorry for the randomly short chapters... I'm sure you can already tell that I'm quite lazy :P**

**Like I said at the top, there will definately be rape the next chapter...**

**Review please..? I live off of the reviews ^w^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh jesus**

** christ, I'm SO SORRY this took this long to get out. It's super short, and there's like... barely any promised rape T^T**

**My damn sister's an asshole and didn't write it for me, so I was bugging her to write it for me for ages! But in the end I decided 'screw it, I'll do it myself!"**

**Bad idea...  
I hope you can forgive my evilness! Thanks if you kept with the story till now, and there will be more pairings soon.**

* * *

Fuji could do nothing as Youhei pulled his trousers down and shoved three large fingers in his mouth. The tensai could barely breathe, and obeyed when his father commanded, "Coat them with saliva."

When Youhei finally pulled his fingers out of Fuji's mouth, the young boy began coughing, but when the larger man put his hand over the tensai's mouth, he stopped.

"Don't make a noise you little shit." He growled, and Fuji let out a whimper in response. Youhei placed a finger at Fuji's entrance and slid it in, and the young boy would've cried out if it weren't for the hand over his mouth.

When a second finger went in, Fuji couldn't stop his tears as they spilled out onto the bedsheets. Youhei began to scissor Fuji's tight hole, and soon added a third finger. Fuji felt as if he was about to split in two. Why was his father doing this!

When all of the fingers suddenly disappeared, the young boy tensed, trying to pull away. Youhei kept a tight grip on Fuji though, and in one quick move, slipped his length in.

Fuji bit down on his lip, and he felt it split. He could taste the blood mix with his tears as his father began thrusting into him.

* * *

Tezuka sighed, turning his laptop on. He was really worried about Fuji, but he didn't even know what was going on with the tensai. '_If only he'd tell me..._'

The stoic buchou shook his head. He had homework to do. After that he'd call his boyfriend, and if he didn't pick up he'd go to the younger boy's house...

As usual, it didn't take long before Tezuka's homework was done. It had just been simple stuff anyway, and so Seigaku's buchou picked up his cellphone and glided through his contacts, stopping at 'Syusuke Fuji'.

He clicked a few times, and brang his mobile to his ear. He heard ringing, and after what seemed like an eternity, the voicemail kicked in. Tezuka frowned, calling two more times before giving up. It seems he'd have to go to the Fuji household to see the tensai...

He put on a coat, then headed downstairs.

"Okaasan, I'm going to go out for a bit ok?" He called, and heard a loud "Haaaai~!" from his mum. Tezuka slipped on his shoes and walked to the front gate.

Once he was out though, he began running. Thank god for his tennis training. It wasn't long before the stoic buchou was outside Fuji's house. The light's weren't on like they usually were when Tezuka had visited before...

The friendly aura was also gone, replaced with a dead, scary one. The frown on the bespectacled boy's face got larger as he opened the gate and walked to the front door.

He knocked the door, but no one came to open it. He knocked again, but the same thing happened.

"Huh..." Tezuka mumbled, clicking the button next to the door, which let out a ring throughout the house. But still no one came. Tezuka decided to go around the back to see if he could hear anybody.

When he got to the neat back yard, he could hear something, but it wasn't the kind of sound he would've liked. There was a whimpering cry.

'_Syusuke!_' Tezuka thought, looking around to try and pinpoint where the noise was coming from. The second floor, left window.

The buchou climbed the tree that sat neatly beside it, but in his haste, he slipped off. With a few curses, he began climbing again, slower. This time he made it to the window, and his eyes widened when he saw Fuji curled up on top of his bed, shivering, crying and naked.

With a strong heave, Tezuka got the window open, and slipped in. Fuji looked up, and Tezuka could see that his face was tear stained.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka whispered, going up to his boyfriend and pulling him into a hug.

* * *

**I'm sorry to end it there. This chapter was so short I feel like killing myself .**

**Not much really happened, and I swear that I will make the next chapter at least 1000 words with some other pairings!**

**So for now please forgive me!**


	10. Excuse me!

Sorry readers (if there are any of you left) for not updating for ages. I kind of gave up on writing after a couple of mean messages DX

I know it sounds kinda stupid, but I felt pretty bad and I couldn't think of how to continue, and reading my own story was embarrasing, and now I'm travelling the word (sort of :P) and I have no idea what to do with my story.

I might start writing again if I have some sort of inspiration, but to be honest, I might not finish the story and just leave it there...

Sorry~!


End file.
